A mobile device can include a variety of software and hardware components. For example, smartphones and tablet computing devices can include operating systems, native applications, memory devices, processors, wireless transceivers, and so on. To ensure proper functionality, the software and hardware can be tested on many devices prior to being released for use on, or installed on, the mobile devices.